Duel Monsters World Cup REVISED
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: REVISED! When Yugi and the gang are invited to a new tournament where contestants from all over the world are invited, he meets new friends, new enemies, and the hero from the Next Generation!
1. Invitation Appears Prepare for Departure

Duel Monsters World Cup Revised

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Summary: REVISED! When Yugi and the gang are invited to a new tournament where contestants from all over the world are invited, he meets new friends, new enemies, and the hero from the Next Generation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Opening: OVERLAP**

**DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP**

**CHAPTER 1**

**INVITATION APPEARS! PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE!**

Flashback

"The winner of the Battle City Tournament is…Yugi Muto!" Roland shouted as Yami stepped down to go to the congratulating of his friends.

"That Ragnorak thing with all of the monsters was awesome, Yug!" his best friend Joey Wheeler shouted.

"That was your best duel yet, dude!" his other best friend Tristan Taylor exclaimed as he gave Yami a high five.

"Take this card, Pharaoh." A voice called. Yami turned around and saw Marik, holding the Winged Dragon of Ra. "You're going to need this card to unlock the Memory World, Pharaoh."

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," Yugi thought. "We now have all three of the Egyptian God Cards. But, now that we have them, what are we supposed to do with them?"

End Flashback

Tuesday 12 March 2006

Four months have passed since the end of the Battle City Tournament. At the Game Shop, Solomon Muto was sweeping off the floor when Tea walked in.

"Hi, Mr. Muto. Is Yugi home?" she asked.

"Hello, Tea. Yugi's in his room." Solomon said as Tea went up the stairs.

In his room, Yugi was putting on his chained Millennium Puzzle while talking to Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi's it's been a week since I defeated Leon in the Grand Prix, shouldn't we be getting to the museum?" the Spirit asked.

"We would, but they moved the stone tablet back to Egypt." Yugi replied. "There's nothing we can do."

"Except go to Egypt." Yami said as he walked towards the window and looked out to see the sun. "It is very important that we regain my memories as Pharaoh."

"Well…ok." Yugi said as he put on his navy blue jacket. "Next stop, Egypt!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, can I come in?" Tea's voice called as Yami faded away.

"Sure, Tea. Go ahead." Yugi answered as Tea walked inside.

"So, what've you been up to?" she asked, seeing Yugi's room a mess.

"Well, I was just talking to the Pharaoh and we decided that we have to go to Egypt." Yugi replied as he took out one of his suitcases.

"You are?" Tea questioned, surprisingly. "But, what about school?"

"Tea, the Pharaoh needs his memories and when he gets them back, I'll come back to school." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, come down here!" he heard his grandpa say.

"Be right there!" he replied. "Come on!"

Yugi and Tea came downstairs to see Yugi's Grandpa with a big package.

"It seems like you got a package, Yugi." He said as he opened it to reveal a Duel Disk, a letter, and a headset.

"What does the letter say?" Tea asked as Yugi opened it and began reading it,

Dear Muto Yugi,

You are cordially invited to take part in the Duel Monsters World Cup. The Duel Monsters World Cup is a tournament that includes duelists from all over the world and puts them against each other. The tournament will take place in Cairo, Egypt and transportation is required. Provided is the following:

1 KaibaCorp Duel Disk

1 Card Combo (based on the duelist's deck)

2 Plane Tickets To & From Egypt

1 Soul Card

The plane to Egypt will leave tomorrow at exactly 11:00 A.M and will leave exactly one month after then.

Sincerely,

Dr. Kiram Rathsi

Dr. Kiram Rathsi

"Cool, it's an invitation to another tournament." Yugi smiled as Yami faded in.

"This could be a way to find the key to unlocking my memories." The Pharaoh thought.

"Can I go, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Solomon answered as Yugi jumped for joy while Tea laughed at the site of this.

"Yugi, what's the card combo you got?" Tea asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yugi replied, taking out another envelope from the package. He opened it to reveal one effect monster card and one spell card.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "Dark Magician of Chaos and Dedication Through Light and Darkness!"

"That looks just like your Magician of Black Chaos." Solomon mentioned.

"I think this one's more powerful." Yugi said as he read the card effect to himself.

"Anyways, I'd better get back to work." Solomon said as he left the room.

"You need any help packing?" Tea wondered, happy to offer a helping hand.

"I think you should be packing." Yugi smiled.

"Yugi, I wasn't invited." Tea reminded him.

"I know." The boy replied. "You weren't invited…as a duelist." He then held up the extra ticket.

"You mean, I can go to Egypt with you?" Tea grinned.

"Of course, I wasn't going to go by myself, was I?" Yugi remarked as Tea hugged him very tightly, which made him blush a little bit.

"Oh, Yugi! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By not breaking me in half…" Yugi's muffled voice called as Tea let go of him and she blushed a little.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tea apologized. "Gotta go, see you tomorrow!" She then ran out of the Game Shop and towards her home.

"Girls are weird." Yugi thought.

Later at night, Yugi was in his room, preparing his deck for the tournament tomorrow.

"There, that should do it." Yugi said as he shuffled his deck and put it into his pocket. "My deck's all ready for tomorrow."

"Did you finish packing all your clothes?" Yami asked as he faded in. "Remember, if you run out of clothes, so do I."

"Yeah, I'm done." Yugi laughed. "I just hope nobody tries to steal my Millennium Puzzle before we get to the Stone Tablet."

"That's what worries me." Yami retorted. "Who else is in this tournament?"

"I bet Kaiba will be there." Yugi answered. "But we still have one more thing to do." Yugi then held up a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon card as Yami nodded.

"Joey."

WHEELER RESIDENCE

"Awesome!" Joey shouted as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk. "Time to try out my new and improved deck! All of the cards I have now will kick anyone's butt!"

"You only got a few new cards." Serenity laughed as Joey anime fell.

"That's not the point!" Joey replied. "This is one tournament that I'm not gonna lose! Serenity, this is the tournament that I'll finally be the champion!"

KAIBACORP

Seto Kaiba was on his computer working on his card database.

"That tournament is as good as mine!" he roared.

"But what about Yugi?" Mokuba wondered. "He still has all 3 of the Egyptian God Cards!"

"That's not a problem." Kaiba chuckled as he took a card out of his deck. "As long as I have this spell card, Yugi Muto will soon fall!" Mokuba looked at the card and saw that it was…

"End of the World?" Mokuba read. "What's so special about that card?"

"During the tournament, you'll find out soon enough!" Kaiba said as he started laughing maniacally.

All around the world, duelists were preparing their decks for the greatest tournament ever since Battle City, like in America, France, Hong Kong, China, Thailand, Norway, Germany, and many more!

At 4:30 the next morning, Yugi began to walk out the door of the Game Shop, carrying both of his large suitcases when his Grandpa approached.

"Yugi, where are you going at this time in the morning?" he asked.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Yugi replied. "Before this tournament, I have one more thing to do."

A few minutes later, Yugi was walking down a dark alley and he began to see someone walking towards him.

"There he is." Yugi thought as the person approaching him turned out to be none other than Joey.

Yugi then took off his jacket, and put it on his shoulders as Yami took over.

"We made it Joey," Yami said. "But there's still one thing left to do."

Joey nodded as the two put on their duel disks.

"I still have something of yours." Yami smiled.

"Yup, and it's time for me to earn it back, pal!" Joey replied as he held up his deck.

"You're on." Yami said as he held up his deck.

"You'd better watch out," Joey began, "you taught me everything you know about dueling…"

"Almost…" Yami replied as the two activated their duel disks. They put their decks inside, life-points set, and…

"Let's Duel!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Departure! Welcome to Egypt!

Duel Monsters World Cup

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Opening: OVERLAP**

**DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP**

**CHAPTER II**

**DEPARTURE! WELCOME TO EGYPT**

At the Domino City Airport, Yugi and Tea were walking to their plane, looking for Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi, are you sure they're coming?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it this morning." Yugi replied as he remembered what happened.

Flashback

Yami had 500 LP while Joey had 1200 LP.

"This duel's over, Yug!" Joey concluded.

"Wrong," Yami argued. "This duel isn't over until the last life point is lost!"

"Well, it's over now!" Joey yelled as his Black Skull Dragon flew into the air. "Molten Fire Ball attack!"

"Not yet, Joey!" Yami shouted as Joey gasped. "I activate the trap card Divine Wind!" A wall of wind reflected the red ball of fire and it rammed into Joey, decreasing his LP to 0.

"Nice duel, Joey." Yami congratulated.

"That was awesome, Yug!" Joey replied as he got up. "But, don't think just because you beat me in this duel, it means that you'll beat me in the Duel Monsters World Cup!"

"Got it!" Yami laughed as the two shook hands.

End Flashback

"So, he should be here, any minute." Yugi summed up.

"Hey, Yugi! Tea!" A voice shouted. Yugi and Tea turned around to see Joey and Tristan walking towards them.

"What's up, guys?" Yugi greeted.

"How come you didn't bring Serenity?" Tea wondered.

"She has a school exam or something." Joey said. "She said she'll meet me in Egypt when it's over."

"Can't wait!" Tristan chuckled. "You think she likes me?"

"As much as I do, Romeo!" Joey yelled as the two started wrestling with each other.

"I need some female friends." Tea muttered as she and Yugi sweatdropped.

"C'mon, guys." Yugi said. "We need to get on the plane."

"Right, now let's go!" Tea shouted as the two stopped fighting and stood up. "Next stop, Egypt."

On the plane, Yugi and Joey were dueling each other, Tristan was watching, and Tea was thinking.

"_Why does this tournament seem like a bad idea?" she said to herself as she looked at Yugi. "During Duelist Kingdom, Yugi met the other Yugi, the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh. He understands that the Pharaoh will always be by his side, but I have a bad feeling that Yugi's puzzle is in danger once again."_

Ha! I win again, Joey!" exclaimed Yugi, with Joey growling in anger.

"How come I can never beat you?" he shouted.

"First of all, you need skill." Tristan joked.

"I'll show you skill!" Joey replied harshly as the two put each other in a double-headlock and glared at each other. Yugi laughed while Tea shook her head with the stress of embarrassment.

"This is why I need female friends!" Tea shouted angrily as she stormed off.

"What's with her?" Joey and Tristan asked in unison.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed in a flash of light and Dark Yugi appeared.

"I'll go talk to her." He said sternly as he walked up and left.

"Tea, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Not really, I'm…I'm scared for you." Tea answered.

"Scared…for me?" Yami questioned.

"Yes, I am." She remarked. "I'm afraid that…what if when you regain your memories as Pharaoh that…what if your memory of us fades away?"

"Tea, how dare I forget all of you?" Yami asked as Tea thought about what he said, then smiled.

"Thank you, King Yami." She answered as she did something she's never done before—she then kissed Yami on the cheek and left. Yami just stood there, blushing madly.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi called as he faded in. "What happened with you and Tea?"

Yami beamed back to reality and shook off his blush.

"Uh…nothing." He said quickly as he switched places with Yugi.

"That was odd." Yugi thought as he walked down the aisle and sat back down in his seat across from Joey and Tristan, who were arm wrestling. He looked at Tea, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I guess I should get some rest, too." Yugi thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Dream Sequence

Yugi was walking down a dark tunnel and a dark shadow jumped in front of him and changed into the shape of Dark Marik.

"Prepare to be sucked into the darkness!" he called.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed for a few seconds, but then returned back to normal without the Pharaoh emerging from it.

"The carnival of darkness is about to begin!" Dark Marik shouted as he stuck out his tongue.

Yugi then started to run away from Dark Marik, but he could not escape. The whole tunnel was engulfed into darkness and Yugi tripped and fell.

"Prepare to suffer in Hell!" Dark Marik screamed as blood dripped from his eyes and he took out the Millennium Rod and took off the bottom and held the dagger near Yugi's throat. He then fiercely stabbed Yugi in the throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

End Dream Sequence

Yugi awoke suddenly and was startled because of his dream.

_Yugi, are you all right? _He heard Yami ask.

"Yea…just a bad dream." Yugi thought.

"Hey, we're here!" Joey exclaimed.

Everyone on the entire plane then got up out of their seats and headed for the exit. When Yugi got off, he saw that the Cairo Airport was really big.

"It might be easy to get lost in this place." Yugi thought when a familiar lady walked up to him.

"Greetings, my Pharaoh." She said.

"Ishizu." Yugi remembered as Yami took over.

"Pharaoh, we are in grave danger once again." She remarked.

"How so?" Yami asked.

"When you defeated Marik's dark side months ago, you sealed him into the Dominion of the Beasts." Ishizu explained. "From there on, Dark Marik gained control of most of the monsters there and he was able to escape."

"What?" Yami gasped. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Ishizu said apologetically. "All I know, is that he is coming after you, so be careful."

"How do I defeat him once and for all?" Yami asked.

"The only way is to use this." Ishizu said as she gave Yami a Duel Monsters card.

"A blank Spell Card?" he wondered.

"When the time is right, that card's true potential will be revealed." Ishizu answered. "Also, while you are here, it is critical that you be on guard for my brother's evil half."

Ishizu then started to walk away and she disappeared.

"Now what do we do?" Yugi asked as he faded in.

"Now, we wait." Yami replied. "Last time, Marik possessed the minds of his Rare Hunters to defeat me, but now he has more power than before and he's doing so even without his Millennium Rod."

"Well, we'd better be prepared." Both Yugis thought. Then, from out of nowhere, Rebecca Hawkins ran up to Yami and squeezed him very tightly.

"YUGI!" she cried. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Yugi, I believe this is your territory." Yami thought as he switched places with Yugi.

"Huh? Hey!" Yugi thought as Yami didn't respond.

"Well, I missed you to, Rebecca." Yugi said embarrassingly.

"Oh, Yugi-poo!" Another voice called. Yugi and Rebecca looked over to see none other than Vivian Wong running towards them.

"Oh, great. Her again." Rebecca thought angrily. Vivian immediately pushed Rebecca onto the ground and hugged Yugi very firm.

"Hey, get away from my boyfriend!" Rebecca angrily shouted.

"You, Yugi Muto's boyfriend?" Vivian stated. "Yeah, right." The two girls started as an explosion was heard.

"C'mon, let's check it out!" Yugi cried. He then ran outside of the airport to see hundreds of duelists watching the sky to see a man in a tuxedo.

"Get ready, duelists!" the man shouted. "The Duel Monsters World Cup is about to begin!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Yugi vs Elvis! Battle of Kings Part I

Duel Monsters World Cup

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

**Yu-Gi-Oh Opening: OVERLAP**

**DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP**

**CHAPTER 3**

**YUGI VS. ELVIS! BATTLE OF KINGS PART I**

"Duelists, the Duel Monsters World Cup is about to begin!" the man shouted.

"Who is this guy?" Yugi thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Mr. Kiram Rathsi, Commissioner of the Duel Monsters World Cup: The Greatest Tournament in the World!" the man yelled. "Let's go over a few rules about the Duel Monsters World Cup:

**DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP RULES**

LP Start at 8000

Loser Gives Winner Their Rarest Card & Soul Card

When Duelist Gains 8 Soul Cards, Report to Cairo Airport For Further Instructions

Fusion Monsters May Not Attack On the 1st Turn Summoned

The Top 10 Duelists Will Make It To The World Cup Finals

"Now, with everything said," Mr. Rathsi announced, "Let the Duel Monsters World Cup begin!"

Every single duelist then split up and looked for challenges, while Yugi sat on a bench and waited for his friends.

"They should be around here somewhere…" Yugi thought.

"My sweet Yugi!" Rebecca shouted as she flung herself onto him, embracing him.

"Nice…to see you…too, Rebecca." Yugi said, trying not to lose consciousness.

"I have a great idea!" she shrieked as she held his hand. "How 'bout you and I look for a duel together? We could hold hands while we watch, maybe even spend the night together!"

"Uh…yea…that sounds…great." Yugi stammered as he started to blush.

_I might not remember my past, but I'm sure I was much better with the ladies than you. _He heard Yami say.

"Hey!" Yugi thought as he glared at Yami.

"Hey, there's a duel!" Rebecca shouted, pointing to a crowd of people, watching two duelists duel. "Come on, let's go!" She then ran with Yugi towards the duel and squeezed in so they could see. There was a blue haired boy with Cycroid (800/1000) in ATK mode and on the other side, was a teen with a hairdo resembling Elvis Presley with Heavy Metal King equipped with Metalmorph.

"Now, Heavy Metal King, attack with Guitar Byte!" Elvis shouted as his monster destroyed Cycroid, bringing the boy's LP to 0.

"Oh, great." The boy said as he knelt down in sadness.

"Hand over your rarest card, Syrus!" Elvis shouted.

"Oh, fine." Syrus said as he took out UFOroid Fighter (?).

"What?" Elvis shouted. "A card as weak as this isn't that valuable to me!" Elvis then took the card and ripped it up.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Syrus yelled. "YOU COULD'VE JUST GIVEN IT BACK!"

"I figured that a weak duelist couldn't have a lame card like that!" Elvis laughed as he kicked Syrus in the face as everyone gasped.

"Stop it right now!" Rebecca shouted.

"Who's gonna stop me, a brat like you?" Elvis chuckled as he slapped Rebecca in the face and she fell down.

"Rebecca!" Yugi cried. A tear landed on his Millennium Puzzle as it began to glow.

"YU-GI-OH!"

"That's enough, Elvis!" Yami shouted, taking over with the Millennium Symbol appearing on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle still glowing. "Let's see how good you really are!"

"Finally, a chance to introduce the new King!" Elvis shouted.

"As my first World Cup opponent, if you win, you gain my Egyptian God Card. However, if you lose, then I decide your fate!" Yami shouted as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Fine by me!" Elvis yelled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start things off…" Yami said as he drew a card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). Then, I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Some king you are!" Elvis said as he drew a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Lady of Faith and Witch of the Black Forest in my hand to Fusion Summon Musician King! (1750/1500) Then, I'll place one card face down."

"My turn!" Yami said. "First, I'll activate my Fissure Spell Card, which destroys your Musician King!"

"You bastard!" Elvis shouted as his Musician King disappeared.

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck." Yami stated. "Now, I'll activate Card Destruction! Both of us must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded!"

"What's with all the Spell Cards?" Elvis wondered.

"Since I activated three Spell Cards this turn," Yami began, "I can activate my Skilled Dark Magician's special ability! It lets me sacrifice him to Special Summon my Dark Magician!" (2500/2100)

"Now, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) and now I'll have both of my monsters attack your life points directly!" Yami shouted as Elvis's LP went down to 4100 (8000-3900).

"I'll activate The Shallow Grave, which lets both of us revive one monster to the field, and I'll choose Musician King! (1750/1500)" Elvis shouted as his monster returned to the field.

"Fine, then I'll choose Gamma the Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800)" Yami yelled as his pink Magnet Warrior appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll activate the Trap Card Metalmorph, which transforms Musician King into the hard rockin' Heavy Metal King!" Elvis yelled. (2050/1800) "Then, I'll play the Equip Spell Card Axe of Despair, which raises his attack points to 3050!" (2050+1000)

_All that power in one turn!_ Yami thought. _This is going to end badly!_

"Now, attack with Sonic Wave!" Elvis shouted as his Heavy Metal King destroyed Dark Magician, dropping Yami's LP to 7450. (8000-550) "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw," Yami said as he picked up one card from his deck. "I now summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) and I'll combine all three of them to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" (3500/3850)

"That thing doesn't scare me!" Elvis shouted confidently.

"Go, Yugi!" Rebecca cheered.

"Valkyrion, attack Heavy Metal King!" Yami ordered as his Magna Warrior jumped towards Heavy Metal King.

"Not so fast, I'll activate Negate Attack!" Elvis shouted as Valkyrion hit a force-field and returned to Yami's side of the field. "I thought the almighty King of Games would've seen that coming!"

"Talk all you want, but I won't lose this duel!" Yami shouted. "I'll end my turn."

"Fine." Elvis drew a card and smiled. "I'll equip Heavy Metal King with the Spell Card Guitar Amplifier, giving him a whoppin' 1500 extra ATK for every monster in play!"

"Oh no…" Yami said to himself as Heavy Metal King's ATK rose to 6050 (3050 + 1500 x 2)

"Now, I'll attack with Heavy Metal King!" Elvis shouted as Valkyrion was destroyed, leaving Yami with 4900 LP.

"Here comes the fun part," Elvis said. "I'll activate the Trap Card Countdown to Destruction!"

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"In exactly 10 turns, I win the duel!" Elvis yelled.

**(A/N: Countdown to Destruction is a made-up card, not to be confused with the card, "Final Countdown", which has a similar effect.)**

"What?" Yami gasped. "That can't be fair!"

"Apparently, it is." Elvis chuckled. "What now, Yugi? It's time for a new king to reign!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

WILL THE PHARAOH BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ELVIS IN 10 TURNS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP!


	4. Yugi vs Elvis! Battle of Kings Part II

Duel Monsters World Cup

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Yami: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

Kiram Rathsi: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Duel Monsters World Cup is about to begin!

Elvis_ (rips up Syrus's UFOroid Fighter and kicks him in the stomach)_: I figured a weak duelist like you shouldn't have a card like this!

Rebecca: Stop it right now!

Elvis _(slaps Rebecca in the face)_: Who's gonna stop me, a brat like you?

Yami_ (taking over Yugi's body)_: That's enough Elvis! Let's see how good you really are!

Elvis: I activate Countdown to Destruction!

Yami: What's that?

Elvis: Thanks to this card, I'll automatically win the duel in 10 turns!

Yami: Oh no!

Elvis: What now, Yugi? It's time for a new king to reign!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Opening: OVERLAP**

**Duel Monsters World Cup**

**Chapter 4**

**YUGI VS. ELVIS! BATTLE OF KINGS PART II**

"This duel isn't over yet, Elvis!" Yami shouted as he drew a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card of Sanctity, which lets both of us draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

"Fine by me!" Elvis shouted as he drew his cards.

"Next, I'll summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (2600) I'll play one face down card and end my turn!" Yami yelled.

"There's not much you can do with my Heavy Metal King on the field!" Elvis replied as he drew a card. "I'll activate Raigeki, which destroys Big Shield Guardna, and then I'll summon Getsu Fuhma. (1700/1200) Now, double attack!" Getsu Fuhma then stabbed Yami in the gut, reducing his LP to 3200. (4900-1700)

"Not so fast…" Yami shouted as he activated a face down card. "I activate the trap card Mirror Force!"

"You may have stopped my attack, but you have nine turns left and 3200 LP." Elvis chuckled. "This duel is over!"

"Don't give up, Yugi!" Rebecca cheered. "You can do this!"

"Alright, I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, which lets me revive my Dark Magician!" Yami shouted as his favorite card returned to the field. (2500/2100) "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Dark Magic Attack!"

"Hold on," Elvis wondered. "Isn't that an attack that the Dark Magician uses?"

"Yes, but it's also a separate card!" Yami explained as the Dark Magician's scepter began to glow. "Using this Spell Card, Dark Magician can destroy all of your Spell or Trap Cards out on the field, which includes Countdown to Destruction!"

"Damn it!" Elvis cursed under his breath as his cards were destroyed. "You may have destroyed that card, but you'll get past my Heavy Metal King!"

"That's where you're wrong." Yami laughed. "Thanks to Dark Magician, every Spell and Trap Card you had on the field was destroyed, including the ones you equipped to your Musician King!"

Elvis gasped as his Heavy Metal King devolved back into Musician King. (1750).

"Now, Dark Magician, show him some **_real_** magic!" Yami shouted as his Dark Magician destroyed Musician King, dropping Elvis's LP down to 3350. (4100-750)

"You may have destroyed my Spell Card," Elvis began as he drew a card. "But it's not over yet! I activate the Trap Card King's Death! This card activates when one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard. It allows me to Special Summon any monster in my deck!"

_Any monster?_ Yami gasped.

"Now," Elvis shouted. "I'll Special Summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend!" (3500/3000).

_Weird. _Rebecca thought. _You'd think that since all Elvis has played are rock 'n' roll monsters, but he summons this Level 10 monster many duelists could only dream of having in their decks._

"Now, King of Games, feel his wrath!" Elvis yelled as he sent his hand to the graveyard.

"Why would you send your entire hand to the graveyard?" Yami questioned.

"My Fiend can't attack unless I have no other cards in my hand or field." Elvis clarified as his monster destroyed Dark Magician.

_My faithful servant is gone._ Yami accepted, as his LP dropped to 2200.

"One more direct attack by my Ultimate Fiend and this duel is over!" Elvis yelled. Rebecca then looked at Syrus, who was still crying.

"Aw, don't worry." She said, kneeling down to the fallen duelist. "My boyfriend's gonna beat this jerk."

_Yea, if we can. _Yugi said as he and the Pharaoh imagined themselves in a dark world facing off against Elvis and his gigantic Ultimate Obedient Fiend.

Back at the Cairo Airport, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were just getting off the plane and they were looking for Yugi.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Joey said, still looking for his short friend.

"Maybe he went to the little Duel King's room." Tristan joked as Tea saw a duel crowd nearby.

"Uh, I'll be right back." She said as she quickly ran off, leaving a very confused Joey and Tristan.

Back at the duel, Yami and Yugi were facing Elvis and his Ultimate Fiend.

"Face it, Yugi." Elvis started. "You'll never win this duel! Make way for the new Game King!"

"The duel's not over until the last LP is lost!" Yami yelled as he drew a card from his deck and looked at it for a second and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!" (2500/2100)

"Even with your headlining monster back, it's still too weak against my Ultimate Fiend!" Elvis sneered.

"For now…" Yami muttered as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead.

Deep within the Millennium Puzzle, the Spirit of Atem held his Millennium Puzzle in the air as Mahad walked towards him.

"Ready, Mahad?" the king asked.

"Ready, my pharaoh." Mahad replied.

"I activate the Dedication Between Light and Darkness!" Both Pharaohs called as a white light and a black light hit Mahad and the Dark Magician.

"W-what's happening?" Elvis gasped. The lights combined with the Dark Magician and caused an explosion, which transformed it into the Dark Magician of Chaos.

"Meet the Dark Magician of Chaos!" Yami called. (2800/2600).

"So what?" Elvis laughed. "Even with your dark and light magician, it still won't be able to stop my Ultimate Fiend!"

"That's where you're wrong." Yami corrected. "When Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned to the field, I get to activate another Spell Card, and I choose Raigeki!"

A lightning bolt came from the Chaos Mage's specter and it struck the Ultimate Fiend, destroying it with one blow.

"No!" Elvis screamed.

"You have no monsters to protect you, Elvis." Yami said. "It's over…"

"I WILL NOT LOSE THIS DUEL!" Elvis insanely screamed as the Chaos Mage raised his specter in the air.

"Now Chaos Mage, attack Elvis's LP directly!" Yami shouted as the Chaos Mage blasted Elvis back, dropping his LP to 550. (3350-2800)

"Ha!" Elvis laughed. "I'm still in this duel!"

"Not for long," Yami said. "I activate the Spell Card Destruction, which lets us discard every card in our hand and draw the same number of cards we discarded."

"Why would you do that?" Elvis asked while discarding his hand.

"Because, one of the cards I held in my hand was this…" Yami started as he showed him a certain Spell Card. It had a picture of the Dark Magician Girl on stage sealed in the Mystic Box with swords in it. "It's called Magician's Last Trick. It activates after a Spellcaster destroys a monster. I send it to the graveyard and inflict its ATK to your LP."

"No!" Elvis gasped as his LP dropped to 0. Yami then walked up to Elvis and took his Soul Card, eliminating him from the tournament.

"Good job, Yugi!" Rebecca shouted, as she tightly embraced Yami.

"Uh…thanks." Yami blushed as Yugi laughed a bit. Tea then entered the crowd to see Rebecca squeezing Yami, so she got really mad!

_Why does Tea seem so mad?_ Yugi thought as he switched places with Yami. When she saw that Rebecca was hugging Yugi instead of Yami, she calmed down.

"G-good job, Yugi." Syrus said as he stood up. He then shook hands with the Game King. "You won."

"No Syrus, you won." Yugi said in a metaphorical way. "It was your courage and strength that helped me win this duel."

"But I didn't say anything." Syrus revealed as Yugi sweatdropped. Yami started cracking up in laughter. An angry howl erupted as the four turned to see Elvis, looking very deranged.

"Y-you think this is over?" he taunted. "W-well, it's n-not ov-ver!" Elvis then snatched off Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Hey, that's my Puzzle!" Yugi cried. "Give it back!"

_Now that I have his toy, the other Yugi won't be able to come out. _Elvis chuckled as the Millennium Puzzle shined and Yami took over.

"What?" Elvis gasped.

"Idiot." Yami began. "Even though you snatched it off, the Millennium Puzzle is **still **around my neck." Elvis looked down to see that the chain tied to the Puzzle was still wrapped around Yami.

"Whoops." Elvis said. Yami then pointed his finger at him.

"You shall now experience the Game Punishment!" He shouted as Elvis fell down after the Mind Crush.

"Good job, Pharaoh." Tea smiled as she winked at him, making Yami blush a bright red. The crowd began to disperse as Yami, Rebecca, and Tea walked out of the crowd to see Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"Where've you guys been?" Tea asked.

"We had to go to the little boy's room." Joey revealed. "The job's taken care of." Rebecca and Tea anime fell as Yami slapped his head in disgust.

"So, who was dueling?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi-poo just beat this jerk that slapped me and tore up some kid's card." Rebecca smiled, rubbing her injury.

"Way to go, Yug!" Joey and Tristan congratulated as Yami smiled and remained silent. The group of five then walked to the Cairo Café, where Yami waited outside, looking at some rare and powerful Duel Monster cards on sale while the rest of the gang was inside, eating.

"Man, Yugi doesn't know what he's missing!" Joey said as he was stuffing his face with the burgers he bought. Tea looked out the window and saw Yami: alone and sad.

_He looks so sad._ She thought. She then walked out of the café and went up next to the Pharaoh.

"Uh…hey, Pharaoh." She greeted as Yami looked at her and smiled.

"What brings you out here?" he asked as Tea laughed a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to…see how you were doing." Tea lied as Yami looked back at the cards.

"What kind of a person was I?" Yami blurted out as Tea gasped.

"Well, you know." Tea began. "You were an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh 5,000 years ago who saved the world from some evil-thingy."

"That I know," Yami replied. "But how do I know I wasn't evil? Raphael could've been right: I may be the spirit of an evil king." Tea just sorrowfully stared at the sad Pharaoh.

"Well, there's only one thing you can be sure of…" Tea said as she grasped his hand. "I'll be there for you, no matter what happens."

"Thank you." Yami said as Joey, Tristan, and Rebecca came out of the Café with bags of food in their hands. Yami and Tea quickly released each other's hand as they looked at the three as if nothing happened while Yugi switched places with Yami.

"So, do you guys want to head to the hotel?" Yugi said, taking out hotel keys.

"Where'd you get that, Yug?" Joey asked, astonishingly.

"They came with the invitation." Yugi smiled. "Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, each room has a TV with Duel Monsters World Cup Satellite information to show us whose still in the tournament, and Premium Cable." The rest just stared at him.

"You memorized all of that?" Tristan wondered.

"It was on the back of the invitation, which I have right here." Yugi said as he took out his invitation while Joey and Tristan anime-fell.

"Well, let's leave our stuff at the hotel, rest a bit, and get our butts back into the game!" Joey yelled triumphantly as he and Tristan raced to the hotel.

"I need some female friends…" Tea muttered as she headed for the hotel, which left Yugi and Rebecca. Yugi had an awkward feeling while Rebecca kept smiling at him.

"Let's go, cutie!" She exclaimed as she grabbed onto Yugi's hand and pulled him towards her hotel.

"I'll catch up with you guys, later!" Yugi shouted to Tea as he threw her the keys to the hotel. She caught them and glared at Rebecca.

_Thank God it's Yugi, instead of the Pharaoh._ She thought as she left for the hotel.

WHAT CHALLENGES AWAIT YUGI AND THE PHARAOH DURING THIS TOURNAMENT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

YU-GI-OH! DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP!

**YU-GI-OH! DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CUP**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RED-EYES DESTRUCTION! JOEY VS. EDGAR PART I**


	5. RedEyes Destruction Joey vs Edgar Pt1

Duel Monsters World Cup

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Cup**

**Chapter Five**

**Red Eyes Destruction! Joey vs. Edgar Part I**

Back at the hotel, Joey was in the bathroom, getting ready for the tournament. He wore a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans to go with it. He then placed his Duel Disk over his right arm.

"Alright world, time to show you who's da best!" Joey shouted in his Brooklyn accent when a knock came to the door.

"Joey, hurry up!" he heard Tristan's voice call. "We're leavin' right now!" Joey immediately burst out of the bathroom and stood triumphantly.

"Guys, it's time to duel!" Joey screamed as he shot out of the door and bumped into a 13-year old kid. He had dark spiky hair, blue eyes, a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and a Duel Disk around his right arm. "Sorry about that." Joey helped the boy up and he shook around for a second.

"Ah, no problem." He replied. "My name is Edgar: Edgar Knight."

"Well Edgar," Joey began as he struck a pose. "I'm the ever-popular 2nd Place in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Finalist Joey Wheeler! I'm sure you've heard a lot about me!"

"Actually, no." Edgar said as Joey anime-fell. Edgar just stared as Tea and Tristan came out of the hotel and looked surprisingly at Edgar.

"Hello." Tea greeted nicely. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Edgar Knight." Edgar replied. "Joey's not hurt or anything, he's just, uh…" Joey then jumped up and stood on his feet triumphantly.

"Never fear, the Wheeler is here!" he cried as he noticed Edgar's Duel Disk. "You're in the tournament?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Edgar said, holding up his Duel Disk. "Wanna duel?"

"Alright!" Joey shouted, activating his Duel Disk. "I never back down from a challenge!"

"Let's see how good you really are!" Edgar shouted, activating his Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start off," Edgar said, drawing a card from his deck. "First off, I'll summon Masked Dragon in ATK!" (1400/1100)

"Not bad," Joey said as he drew a card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Baby Dragon and Alligator Sword in my hand to summon…Dragon Riding Wyvern!" (1700/1600). "Thanks to its Special Ability, since your Masked Dragon is a fire monster, it can attack your LP directly!"

"Oh, crud." Edgar thought as Dragon Riding Wyvern stabbed him, dropping his LP to 2300. (4000-1700)

"How'd you like them apples?" Joey shouted as he did a little victory dance.

"Don't start cheering yet, Joey." Edgar reassured as he picked up a card from his deck. "I'll summon Double Coston (1700/1650) and I'll play one card face down."

_What's he plan to do with that card?_ Joey thought. _Time to find out._ "My move! I activate De-Fusion, separating my Dragon-Riding Wyvern back into Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) and Baby Dragon (1200/700), but they won't be here for long, since I'll sacrifice them to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" (2400/2000)

"Too bad, Joey, you activated my trap!" Edgar called as his face-down turned face up. "It's Bottomless Trap Hole, which destroys your Red-Eyes since it has 1500 or more ATK!"

"Aw, dang it!" Joey muttered as Edgar drew a card from his deck.

"I sacrifice my Double Coston to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Edgar shouted as everyone else gasped.

"But, Red-Eyes is a level-seven monster." Tea said. "Don't you have to sacrifice two monsters to summon it?"

"Tea, that would be true in most cases," Edgar explained. ",but Double Coston's ability makes it count as two tributes when I summon a high-level dark monster."

"Bad news for Joey." Tristan said as Edgar's Red-Eyes flew over him.

"Now, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Edgar commanded as his dragon blasted Joey with a red and black ball of energy, stripping his LP down to 1600. (4000-2400)

"Joey, are you alright?" Tea asked as Joey got up from the blast.

"Yeah, but this duel isn't over!" Joey said.

"I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn!" Edgar claimed as Joey drew a card.

"I activate Scapegoat, which lets me summon 4 Sheep Tokens (0/0), and I'll sacrifice one of them to summon Jinzo!" (2400/1500)

"What's that gonna do?" Edgar asked as Joey smirked.

"Lots," he answered. "Especially when I equip it with 7 Completed! It gives Jinzo a power bonus by a whoppin' 700!" (3100/1500) "Now Jinzo, attack with Psycho Shocker!" Jinzo destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon, dropping Edgar's LP to 1600. "One card face down and that's a turn!"

"So, we're tied." Edgar laughed.

"Ain't nothin' to it, but to do it!" Joey joked.

"Right now, anything could happen…" Edgar said as he drew a card from his deck, took a quick glimpse of it, and smiled. "…like this. I activate Card Destruction! We both discard our hand and then draw the same number of cards we discarded!"

"Alright, but how does that help you?" Joey asked after admiring his new 'hand'.

"Plenty." Edgar smirked. "Next, I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards! Now, I'll play Polymerization, fusing every single dragon in my hand!"

"What could he get with that?" Tristan asked as Edgar discarded his hand to the Graveyard.

"Now, I fusion summon Five God Dragon!" he called as his mighty beast appeared onto the field. (5000/5000)

_How could I possibly defeat that?_ Joey thought. _Last time, Yugi and I teamed up to stop it, but now it's only me…_

"Five God Dragon, destroy Jinzo!" Edgar called as his dragon fired a blast of darkness, thunder, fire, earth, and water at Jinzo.

"I activate the face down card Nutrient Z!" Joey yelled as Jinzo was destroyed. "It activates when I'm about to lose 2000 LP or more, and it gives me a 4000 point boost!" Joey LP: 600 (1600 + 4000-5000)

"My turn!" Joey shouted as he drew a card from his deck. _How am I supposed to stop that thing? I might as well go on the defensive._ "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"There's not much you can do with my Five God Dragon on the field." Edgar joked. "Five God Dragon, attack Joey's face-down!" Five God Dragon blasted Joey's face down card, which turned out to be Swordsman of Landstar. (1200)

"Your move, Joey!" Edgar called as Joey drew a card from his deck.

"First, I'll activate the Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back my Flame Swordsman in defense mode (1600) and I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in defense mode (1600) and I'll end my turn."

"Sorry dude, but those defenses won't be able to stop me!" Edgar shouted as he drew a card from his deck and smiled. I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) and activate Level Modulation, which lets me upgrade my Armed Dragon into his LV5 mode!" (2400/1700) "It also lets you draw two cards, but by the way things are going in this duel, I don't think they'll help you."

"We'll see about that…" Joey said as he drew two cards from his deck. He looked at them and smirked.

"Now dragons, attack Joey's monsters!" Edgar called as Five God Dragon destroyed Flame Swordsman and Armed Dragon destroyed Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"There's also another thing…" Edgar laughed. "Whenever Armed Dragon destroys a monster in battle, he upgrades into LV7!" Joey, Tristan, and Tea gasped as Armed Dragon morphed into LV7. (2800/1000)

_I'm not gonna give up this duel!_ Joey thought as he held up a card that he just drew. "Time to show you what duelin's all about!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
